More
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: When Anastasia Steele, a new Editor at Seattle Independent Publishing, is suddenly saved by billionaire, Christian Grey, she wonders if their encounter was the last time they would ever meet. However, fate has other plans in mind when their encounter starts to become more than they can handle. Will a romance start to emerge or will it vanish before ever taking off?


**I'm setting up** **some things in my new office,** still wrapping my head over the current situation at hand.

My former boss, Jack Hyde, was recently fired after some files had been found on his computer, revealing that he had been exploiting money from the company for his own personal gain over a course of seven months. Nobody was ever able to figure out what the money was for but either way, it somehow led to me becoming the newest Fiction Editor of SIP; something that I was never even prepared for at all.

I had only been working at SIP for about a year now and was slowing working my way up to becoming an Editor myself. However, when Jack was fired and forced to leave the company , I was then offered the job in his place, even though I had no former experience. My roommate, Kate, says I've earned this job but honestly, I don't feel like I have. I don't know how this happened but, either way, I swear this has to be a joke.

I set down a small pile of magazines on my desk, before noticing one that catches my eye when I do; a business magazine with THE Christian Trevelyan Grey proudly displayed on the cover, alongside what I assume to be his current girlfriend, Morgan. Christian Grey is the most eligible bachelor in Seattle, as well as the proud owner of SIP itself to further help his company and bring him good publicity. I've never met him in person and he's never come to the company before, but it doesn't change the face that he's way out of my league and a player in his own rights. What would Christian Grey ever see in me? Most men don't even know I exist.

That's because you never give them a chance, my subconscious remarks and shaking my head, I choose to ignore her antics. Player or not, he's definitely a sight to behold.

"Ana?", someone asks me, interrupting my reverie, and I look up to see my friend Hannah—and new assistant—holding a box of files in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Hey, Hannah. Do you need any help?", I inquire, hoping I don't look too distracted when I do.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks," she smiles warmly before setting down the files and taking a sip of coffee. "Hey, me and some friends of mine are going out for drinks tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come. We're gonna leave right after work."

"Oh, I would love to, but I promised Kate I was gonna pick her up at the airport and told Liz I was leaving early."

"Oh, is she back from London?"

"Yeah, this afternoon. Apparently Ethan couldn't come and Kate asked if I would pick her up instead."

"No problem, but one of these days I'm gonna buy you a beer," she jokes and I laugh in response.

"You will, I promise. See you later?'

"Sure. See ya, Ana," she smiles before walking away. Hannah's been my friend ever since I started here and every time Jack would talk out of line to me and make me feel uncomfortable, Hannah would step in and put him in his place and just like that, he never bothered me again. Without her, I would've never survived this long and knowing Jack, it's a blessing in disguise.

Just then, my phone starts ringing and I pick it up before checking the caller ID; it's Kate.

"Hey, Kate," I reply after I answer the phone.

"Hey, girl. I was just calling to let you know that my flight's a little delayed, but I should be there about one thirty this afternoon."

"That's fine, Kate. How was your trip to London?"

"Oh, it was amazing! Mrs. James showed me around her favorite places and honestly, it's even more beautiful in person."

"That's great, Kate. I hope you took a lot of pictures," I ask, smiling fondly as I do. I've always wanted to go to London but because of my work schedule, I just never found the time.

"Trust me, I did. I swear, Ana, if Jack hadn't screwed up, I would've taken you there in a heartbeat. It just wasn't the same without you."

"It's fine, Kate. I'll go there eventually."

"Don't worry, it'll live up to your expectations. Hey, I gotta go but I'll see you when I get there?"

"Of course. I already told Liz I'd be leaving early, so I'll be there when you arrive."

"Cool. Later, Ana."

"Later," I reply before hanging up. Kate recently went on a work trip to London to help with one of her articles and our professor, Mrs. Erika James from WSU, offered to be her guide and show her all the sights. If it wasn't for my schedule, I might've gone, too.

Shaking my head at the thought, I continue organizing my office, silently anticipating seeing Kate again as I do.

**At around noon,** I finish setting up my office before saying goodbye to Hannah and Liz, another one of my co-workers and senior editors at the company and start making my way outside. I start searching for my keys in my purse, just before someone I don't recognize approaches me and cleverly blocks my path, not allowing me to get by. I notice a bottle in his hand and his vision looks a little blurry and looks me up and down and smirking as he does.

"Hey, girl. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind at all if you did," he slurs before taking another step toward me and I instinctively step back.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'd like to get to my car," I remark as I try to step around him but he blocks me again before I can.

"Don't be like that, baby. We both know what you really want."

"Sir, please, I would like to get to my car," I repeat a little more forcefully but when I try to walk away from him, he roughly grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.

"Let me go!", I yell but he ignores me and pulls me closer to his chest. I gag as I smell the alcohol getting stronger but before I can say something, he suddenly reaches for my purse and tries to yank it from my hands. Before I have a chance to respond, I vaguely notice someone tapping his shoulder and when he turns around, he's suddenly greeted with an upcoming fist toward his face, strong enough to knock him to the ground and cause his nose to bleed.

"Oh my God," I exclaim and the man grabs his nose as the blood keeps pouring out. I look up to see my rescuer and my jaw drops as I recognize who it is; it's Christian Trevelyan Grey, the owner of SIP.

"When the lady says no, I suggest you stay away," he growls and clenches his fists again as the man stumbles to his feet and runs right down the street. I can't catch my breath as I look at Christian and subtly notice him start to calm down in return.

"Are you okay?", Mr. Grey asks suddenly with concern etched on his face.

"I, I'm fine, Mr. Grey," I stutter and he sighs in relief.

"Do you need any more help?"

"Um, no, I'm fine. Thank you for your help," I respond, trying hard to keep my breathing under control.

"My pleasure," he nods politely with a ghost of a smile on his lips and without another word, he turns on his heel and walks across the street, leaving me on my own. I'm finally able to catch my breath, breathing hard and wondering if that was real.

_Holy cow, I was just saved by Christian Grey. _


End file.
